


Deadpool / Spider-Man

by LieSinPain



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, Extra, Fluff, Grab Ass, Groping, I like scarred wade, Interpret that as you will, Kissing, M/M, Merc with a Mouth, Movie based, No underage, Pizza, Playing video games, Random - Freeform, Rimming, Slash, Sort Of, Spidey, Spidey in mens lingerie, Spideypool - Freeform, Straight up sex, because how would that even work, but mainly movie deadpool, comic book theme, comic style, couple fluff, dp with katana, fight me, havent done that in a while, homecoming spider-man, intimate smut, kissing goodbye after patrol, lap dance, masked spider-man, masked wade, mcu - Freeform, movie deadpool mixed with comic book deadpool, no matter how PG or xRated they are, not in a sexual way - Freeform, please assume Peter is 18 minimum in all of these pictures, post-patrol moments, sex gif, spidey's spectacular butt, swinging between spidey's legs, themed drawings, unmasked spider-man, unmasked wade, voice boxes, white - Freeform, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieSinPain/pseuds/LieSinPain
Summary: FANART POSTAll pictures are Spider-Man and DP, Spideypool lovin.NB: To avoid my lazy  trash attempts before I properly became interested, skip to CHAPTER 4.I'm open to suggestions and ideas for new Spideypool pictures!Chapters1 Kisses and Pizza2 Smooch Smooch3 Post Patrol Movie Time4 Mood Music? (comic style)5 Masked Selfie6 Unmasked Selfie7 Grab That Ass8 End of Patrol G'nite Kissy9 Smooch?10 Valentines (comic style)11 Mwah!12 Unf! (NSFW)13 Grab Ass (sort of nsfw)14 Do it (NSFW)15 Couple Fluff16  Doggy Style/hair pulling (NSFW)17 Wanna make out? (with short fic piece)18 Taco Dates19 Spidey and Pool (comic style)20 Blowjob...and there's a desk,so... (NSFW)21 Sometimes I make gifs... (NSFW)22 Rimming (NSFW)23 Lazy Extras Multi24 Just let it happen, Wade25 Kissy some more... (partial gif)26 Curves And Valleys (sort of nsfw)27 Lap Dance (sort of nsfw)28 Maskless Kiss29 Blowjob (NSFW)30 Hands31 Don't Hide Your Face, Wade (fluff)





	1. Kisses and Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first proper but lazy attempt at a Spideypool pic after scrapping the first initial test drawing and tabling the second for a reflection period. eheh. It took me a while to put more effort into drawing their suits accurately, for this pic I kind of just skimmed the general look and waved the details off. Of course when the smut starts coming, there’ll be no clothes so…
> 
> I kind of prefer Ryan Reynolds’ Deadpool over the comic books (since the comic book depictions are often all over the place visually and I don’t like a blonde blue eyed DP at all) so DP is based more on movie Reynolds DP in this (while the poor excuse for a suit I’ve drawn is based on the comic book suit) but whatever xD
> 
> And as for Spider-Man, I based him on the newest Spidey cause that dude makes that nice and tight (comic book accurate) suit look damn good and all that and he kind of restored my faith in a Spider-Man worth liking in the movie verse after the previous horrendous attempts.
> 
> Also, while I don’t super like comic books, I still kind of do in a way, it's complicated.
> 
> And of course, no background because I HATE drawing background as per usual. Moving on.


	2. Smooch Smooch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most proud of the little hearts in this picture. hehe  
> Also, I love the idea of these two kissing, it's so toothachingly sweet!  
> Also also, I was still pretty lazy with the drawings for this piece xD


	3. Post Patrol Movie Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I FINALLY started putting slightly more effort in Spideypool by this point. Here we have a little post-evening patrol, DP having taken all the damage because he’s a reckless loveable fuck and so they’re chilling, watching TV or whatever. I totally went with the new Spider-man costume design because I like it yo. Simple and clean cut yet sexy at the same time.
> 
> So yeah, that’s that.


	4. Mood Music?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially putting earnest effort into it now. Going forward I'll probably keep up with it...mostly.  
> THIS was originally my second attempt at Spideypool (the very first attempt has been scrapped on account of it being lazy trash). I left this one to settle, I thought about it and thought about it some more and then revisited it and finished it. Rest assured, the original was quite different from the result, but I’m not disappointed with the way it came out.
> 
> ALSO I am totally loving this comic fanart stuff. Tis’ fun.


	5. Masked Selfie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With masks on for the ‘Deadpool being a Spider-Man fanboy’ selfie.  
> This is entirely movie verse DP and Homecoming Spidey.


	6. Unmasked Selfie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without masks on for the ‘Deadpool being a Spider-Man fanboy’ selfie.  
> I’m told this one is much less likeable because of Wade’s face, but fuck that, Deadpool ftw, scars or not. 
> 
> This is entirely movie verse DP and Homecoming Spidey.


	7. Grab That Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How often does Wade think about grabbing that? hehe


	8. End of Patrol G'nite Kissy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Methinks: It’s the end of a patrol and Wade wants a good night kiss.


	9. Smooch?




	10. Valentines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrowful_Cheshire suggested a gift giving/shy/kiss spideypool, so this happened :) quick, untidy, rough art, no regrets!  
> Not sure if this is what you had in mind xD


	11. Mwah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually drew this a while back and couldn’t think of context for it. Still can’t, but I’m just doing some uploading.


	12. Unf!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	13. Grab Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because reasons...


	14. Do it




	15. Couple Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what game they’re playing and also I was too lazy to draw feet. I have my days yo.


	16. Doggy Style/hair pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I could have done better.I wasn't really feeling this. And now the colours are weird and dull and eh. I dunno. This probably isn't what the commenter was looking for but maybe it doesn't completely suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like drawing kissing sexy stuff...maybe I'll be back with that.


	17. Wanna make out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just to clarify, I didn't write this. (I don't write anymore, or at least, I haven't in years)  
> This was written by Phenobarbital (same name on AO3) We've known each other for years and while I've occasionally drawn for several of Pheno's fanfics, this is the first time something was written by them for something I drew.  
> So, yeah, cool man.
> 
> Anyone who was complaining about the zero word count - HAVE SOME WORDS!

* * *

It was 3 AM on a Saturday morning and Peter and Wade were doing nothing productive post patrol.

They were in one of Wade's more lived in safe houses.

It was the studio kind, all open plan and modernish, yet somehow still cluttered despite being a large space with minimal furniture.

Wade had the bed set up kind of in the middle of the place, aligned perfectly with a massive TV mounted high on the wall and that was where they were at presently, sprawled out on each side of the overly large rumpled bed, suits on, masks rolled up to accommodate their running commentary and laughter as they watched the movie playing on the flat screen.

The air smelled like pizza from their post patrol dinner, and yeah, Mexican food too, by default, because _Wade_. There was usually the smell of blood too, but not that night, since Wade had managed to not be careless enough to get shot or stabbed.

Peter too. Nothing stabby or bloody happened to him.

It had been a good night.

And hanging out with Wade was always fun, so that was good too,

Although, the movie Wade chose to watch that particular evening was awful, low budget crap and Peter was super bored less than half-way through. It was some too old slasher film that Peter knew Wade probably genuinely liked, because the man had generally ridiculous taste in movies, and even making fun of it was putting Peter to sleep.

So he piped up.

"This movie sucks, Wade. I'm so bored right now I'm getting a headache. It's like my brain is taking a stand and protesting." he grumbled as he threw a crumpled up food receipt at the TV, adding , "Boo, this movie." lamely, with a smirk. He expected Wade to have something to say, or for him to start up a conversation about something random that would take him off on a tangent that may or may not have eventually come back around to the point.

Either way it would be entertaining and would alleviate the boredom. 

But then, apropos of nothing, Wade said,

"Wanna' make out?"

Peter did a double take at that, looking at the man laying a foot and some space away beside him on the bed, the lenses of his mask going from wide to narrow in puzzlement.

He felt both confused and curious at what he'd just heard. Confused for obvious reasons and curious as to where the hell that had come from.

Wade didn't even look at him though, the whites of his mask's eyes still focused on the TV, no expression on the lower half of his scarred face as he scratched at his suit covered crotch with the hand not propped up behind his head.

Awkward seconds ticked by.

So Peter looked back up at the TV, waited another beat, and then he snorted. It was belated and had zero effect; Wade did not react.

But the air was charged with weird energy already, if not for Wade then just for Peter, and he was frowning under his mask, paying even less attention to the TV as the movie played on.

Five minutes passed, maybe six or seven, or ten, he was not counting, and then as if magnetized, Peter rolled his head to the side to glance at Wade again.

That time the man did react right away to being looked at,

"What's the matter Spidey?" he sounded casual, distractedly still watching the TV, "Thinking about sucking face with me?" then he smirked, a glimpse of white teeth showing between his textured lips.

Peter really couldn't help how spastically he reacted,

"Wha-! No,  _no_ , what the, what? Hell, man, just...jeez." he shook his head, adamantly looking back up at the TV and crossing his arms over his chest while awkwardly crossing his ankles over once and then again the other way, forcing a frown onto his quickly heating face. "Whatever." he muttered as an afterthought for no reason at all.

Wade was smiling, Peter just knew without even looking that the jerk was amused. He was about to say something about it, something witty and playfully insulting, because that's what they did.

Usually.

But Wade was not being his usual self for some reason, and the bed on Peter's left side dipped when Wade rolled to face him...rolled and ended up really close.

Peter quickly shifted too, with mild panic, rolling to face Wade as well but propping himself up on his elbow and leaning back as he looked at the Merc,

"What are you doing?" he asked, voice pitching a bit.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Wade asked in return, calm and collected in the face of Peter's very wide eye lenses. He moved again, somehow smoothly stretching his arm out below where Peter's head had just been laying, the same arm bending and curling up until Peter felt Wade's arm encircle his shoulders and the man's large hand settled on his right shoulder blade. Peter glanced fleetingly at his shoulder and then down at how much closer Wade was lying now, their bodies almost touching.

His face was so hot. Mind you, the rest of his body felt hot too.

"Uh..." was all Peter managed as he looked down at Wade, who had a very slight smile on his lips, "...Wade?" he asked quietly, blinking a few times under the mask.

Wade's arm curled around his shoulders a little tighter, bringing Peter in closer as the Merc leaned up a little,

"Webs?" he said in a low, husky sort of voice.

And there was a question in the way Wade said his name, and Peter heard the words ' _Wanna' make out?_ ' replay in his mind as if Wade had just asked him again.

His mask's lenses narrowed as his real eyes became low lidded and he looked down at Wade's mouth, licking and briefly pursing his own lips absently as his mind chased that very idea, never previously ever considered.

Did he want to make out with Wade? Would he like it?

Wade didn't ask again, he instead brought a hand up and gently grasped Peter's jaw, slowly drawing Peter toward him, slowly enough that he could have pulled away if he wanted.

He didn't want to.

There was no resistance as Wade drew his face closer and so Wade took it for the  _yes_ that it was and pulled him in a little more abruptly, Peter's hand quickly coming up between them to brace his weight against Wade's firmly muscled chest as Wade closed the gap between their faces.

It was definitely not an introductory peck of a kiss; their mouths were open just so and Wade's tongue teased between the seam of Peter's lips just enough to be super hot and playful-like before the rest of the kiss eased into a slow sucking draw back of their lips.

Immediately Peter was hyper turned on, and holy shit, what **even**!?

He pressed his weight down against Wade's side, eager for more, and dug his fingers into the man's pectoral, parting his lips without a second thought or hesitation for a deeper kiss.

It was a proper kiss then, and Wade licked into his mouth in a slow and deep way and with such a satisfied sigh that Peter melted and pressed closer even more, his body stretching out and molding all along Wade's side, all his own lean muscle sliding against Wade's larger, athletic muscled body.

There was so much intimate closeness between them very quickly, body heat and tight spandex and Wade's thick thigh sliding up between his own, their mouths parting and lips sliding to seal and suck and cling with soft smacks. Peter felt dizzy with all the new and unexpected sensations.

The scars on Wade's face and lips were sensually stimulating in an unusual way and Wade's kiss was experienced and hypnotic and made Peter's legs feels like jelly, his tummy flutter and his heart rate escalate.

Wade was relentless in kissing Peter senseless, and not long after the kiss became the really sexy kind, the Merc's hand left off from Peter's jaw to slide down over his arm and onto his flank, then lower still in a pointedly slow and firm caress.

And then Peter made a sound he never imagined he would or even could, it was a heatedly aroused and tremulous sound, a product of the sharp spike of arousal he experienced as Wade's hand settled firmly on the globe of his ass; a hot heavy touch, Wade's hand indecently groping him and fingertips skimming low between the cleft of his ass...

* * *

 

 

 


	18. Taco Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this I was thinking:  
> Wade has been away on merc business for a few weeks and when he gets back, he gets cleaned up and heads out to meet Spidey ,who's on patrol or whatever, and then they go for tacos and get distracted with smooching. Also my friend saw this before I posted it and said it looks like DP is getting Spidey ready for a buttplug later. All I could do was shrug. But srsly, it's tame and fluffy and I probably won't spend this much time on a pic again for a while.
> 
> But I'll be back...a commenter mentioned something about under the desk blowjobs. What say you all? Should I get smutty?


	19. Spidey and Pool




	20. Blowjob...and there's a desk,so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commenter suggested this, and I did a first draft that sucked because I was being lazy and annoyed for drawing background shit. I hate backgrounds, that's no secret. In the end though I couldn't get over how shit it was 😂😂😂 so I did another version. The desk still annoys me but oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to see the first version it's [here](http://oi68.tinypic.com/205e7b8.jpg)


	21. Sometimes I make gifs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while...but as usual my indecision led to different versions and colours.


	22. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that when it comes to smut, I can't make it dirty. I prefer an intimate atmosphere, you know?  
> So here it is, perhaps a disappointment to the commenter? Not what you expected?  
> He's not on his back completely because when I tried that scenario it was basically just the back of DP's head, and I wasn't feeling that, yo.  
> heh...
> 
> EDIT: I've removed the maskless version because it looked just a little too much like TH, and I felt like that wasn't on the level. It hadn't been my intention, I'd just been using his likeness more often than not and got stuck on it. I still have the original, if anyone wants to see it, just drop me a msg.


	23. Lazy Extras Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The things I started and don't want to finish ...

 

 

 


	24. Just let it happen, Wade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of like the idea that Wade would not want to kiss Spidey because he's too disgusted with himself, so after multiple failed attempts by Peter, he pins Wade down on a rooftop, and then Wade just let's it happen with a stoic expression and self deprecating resignation. I mean Wade isn't ashamed of his skin in the comics, he got over that long ago, but people don't really touch him, and when he touches anyone he's always suited up. But when he's skin is exposed, not so touchy touchy.


	25. Kissy some more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except with gifness


	26. Curves And Valleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading a lot of spideypool fanfiction recently, and I can't help but be annoyed by how many people misuse the 'boxes' for Wade's character, depicting him as schizo or that he got the boxes from his torture that drove him 'crazy'. Is it intentional or do they just not know where the 'boxes' came from and that Deadpool hasn't had 'them' for a long time in canon? Eh. It's like the misrepresentation of Ed Elric's post canon height in the FullMetal Alchemist. I swear if it were five years ago I'd post a public rant about DP's 'voice' boxes origin like I did about Ed's height. But these days I can't be bothered.
> 
> Have some quick, soft almost smut. been a bit busy so requests are WIPs!


	27. Lap Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, so I couldn't figure out how to illustrate that Spidey was dancing. So I made little Spidey's.  
> Needless to say; they're my favourite thing in this picture.  
> [Here](https://postimg.cc/hJwLsDfY)  
> is a reference for the Male Lingerie G-string that Spidey is wearing. Male lingerie is sexy ya'l, it's MADE to compliment the male form. Yum. The body harness is pretty commonplace.  
> What do you think guuuuys?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: If you think Spidey's dick looks small, do not fret dear size queens, consider the angle and the fact that it's probably not hanging entirely downward. Then again, perhaps I just did badly at portraying that he's got a semi LOL


	28. Maskless Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller scale size than my usual :\


	29. Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeer,money shot?
> 
> Edit:   
> Okay, I read [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117068/chapters/47657029)  
> story AFTER I drew this picture, but I like supporting writers that I enjoy so I'm dedicating this picture to this newly uploaded story!


	30. Hands




	31. Don't Hide Your Face, Wade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'aaaaaaw. Someone asked for softer stuff. Non-sex-soo-al intimacy What is sweeter than cuddles and Petey telling Wade not to cover his face? I don't know if this picture does that idea justice, or if the requester will like it, but I like it xD  
> So what do you think?
> 
> P.s: I did this before you mentioned which Spidey you prefer, so it's TH-ish. But I wanna do more soft stuff and I like your idea about Spider-Verse Pete. Hmm. Ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and hoodies too. Pete is supposed to be wearing Wade's, so it's big on him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff, feel free to share it around! :D You can also find me on le [Tumblr](http://liesinpain.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Moment of Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249663) by [TheStrange_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrange_One/pseuds/TheStrange_One)




End file.
